The invention relates to a device for transferring slaughtered poultry from a first conveyor track having first suspension hooks, engaging on the knee-stumps of the birds, to a second conveyor track, having second suspension hooks, also engaging on the knee-stumps of the birds, with an input station adjoining the first track, for introducing the birds into transfer having reception members which protrude from a transfer track running between the first and second conveyor track and having an output station, adjoining the second track, for transferring the birds from the transfer units to the second hooks, the transfer units each being constructed with two reception slots, located next to one another, for receiving the upper legs of the birds.